


White Gold

by RosieG



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieG/pseuds/RosieG
Summary: "Didn't know you'd make such a good old married couple", Eggsy grins. Merlin snorts at this."I'm afraid it takes a very specific dynamic", Harry grumbles, "Now get some rest you two, we'll see you at breakfast."





	White Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd throw my two cents back into the Kingsman fandom. I'm a dry well creatively, but sometimes, rarely the rains of creativity sweep over me.  
> Enjoy!

"Sorry I'm late", Harry says as he comes into the meeting room, sauntering in immaculate as ever. 

Merlin rolls his eyes and taps on his clipboard, "Glasses, ladies and gentlemen", he says simply, glaring pointedly at Harry. Harry sits down, completely oblivious to Merlin's murderous gaze. 

Eggsy grins to Roxy and puts on his glasses, looking to the mirror-turned-screen as Merlin explains to them their next mission, to gather intel on a possible drug trafficker, Eggsy and Roxy posing as a young couple on holiday and Harry a business man, at a resort, to trap their next target. 

"Wouldn't it be more believable if Galahad had company too?" Eggsy grins, "Good looking bloke, that he is"

"We don't have the resources, Kay", Merlin hums. 

"What about you, Merlin?" Roxy throws in, grinning as well, "You'll be on location anyway."

Merlin looks to Harry for his opinion and Harry shrugs, "It's not the worst idea"

Merlin sighs, "I'll think on it. Wheels up in three hours, Harry, please be on time." 

 

Harry end up being thirty minutes late, and they finally get going.

Roxy is cuddling with Eggsy on a sofa, getting used to the new intimacy they're required on the mission. Harry makes note that they share a few kisses that seem a little too natural and Eggsy's hand is placed on Roxy's hip, thumb rubbing small circles. 

"Decided if you're gonna do the mission, guv?" Eggsy asks Merlin, as Merlin comes into the cabin. 

Merlin hums slightly, "Might as well, it's a simple enough mission. There won't be a handler though then, so I trust you all to be on your best behavior, or I'll have you on tailor shop duty for months."

Eggsy grins, "Of course, I'm always on my best behavior", he squeezes Roxy's bum softly. Roxy yelps and glares at Eggsy. 

Harry shakes his head softly, "I think I'll get some sleep before we arrive" Merlin nods at this. 

Roxy cocks his head, "Don't you think you should run through your cover story first?" 

Harry's lip quirks a little, "Oh I think we have it down."

 

They arrive at the resort and split ways into the two rooms. Roxy flops on the bed and sighs contently.

"I'm never leaving this bed", She smiles happily. Eggsy changes into something more suited to a tropical resort, and watches Roxy.

"Except in an hour when we go case the pool", He hums thoughtfully, "Harry and Merlin seemed cool with the change in plans."

Roxy props onto her elbows, "They've been doing this a long time, probably not the first mission they've done as a couple." 

"Yeah, you're probably right", He flops onto the bed next to her. Roxy curls close to Eggsy, "This is probably the first of many mission's we'll do as a couple as well." Roxy just hums happily.

 

Eggsy and Roxy arrive at dinner, Roxy thumbing the ring on her finger the band a beautiful platinum and diamond ring on loan from the Kingsman arsenal. Eggsy has a hand on the small of her back and smiles warmly as he leads them to their table. The mark and his wife are seated next to them, and Harry and Merlin to their other side, and from the sound of it, they were bickering. Eggsy gives Harry and Merlin a once over and sees simple white-gold wedding bands on both of their ring fingers.

"I can't believe you didn't pack anything suitable to the climate, do you even have a fucking swimming suit with, you peacock", Merlin spits at Harry. 

"Oh Hamish, I'm not going to go swimming, you know how bad the sun is for my complexion", Harry answers, cocking his head pointedly, running a finger along where underneath the shirt, Eggsy knew there was a long scar. Merlin huffs a little. Roxy mouths "Hamish" at Eggsy, grinning. 

"Why we came is beyond me, we could have just stayed home and gone to a spa", Merlin says and sips his wine. Harry huffs in return. 

 

Eggsy helps Roxy get seated, as the bickering continues, and kisses her hair, before sitting down himself.  
The mark looks a little annoyed at Harry and Merlin bickering next to them and Eggsy, hums, starting to look over the wine list.

"Let me pick, you don't know anything about wine, sweetheart", Roxy says sweetly and takes the wine list from him. Eggsy winks and grins goofily at Roxy. He instead tries to listen to the mark having a conversation with his wife, but only hears Harry and Merlin.

"Well you could have just stayed at home!" Harry says, the fight clearly escalated. Eggsy notes how well the two of them are playing the part of a married couple. 

"So that you could come alone to seduce some poor lad? Not a chance Henry", Merlin say sourly. Eggsy gets up out of his seat and walks over to Harry and Merlin's table.

"Sorry to bother you gentlemen, but could you please be a little quieter, me and the missus just want to have a nice night", Eggsy says to them and Harry's mouth snaps shut.

"Of course, my apologies", Harry recovers and nods to Eggsy, "May we offer to buy your wine? And you as well", He turns to the mark, "Since you've had to listen to bickering... When you're married as long as me and my Hamish have been you forget yourself, and your manners." 

The mark turns to look at them, and nods, "Oh, it's really not necessary...", he begins but his wife interrupts him, "The gentleman is trying to apologize Patrick, I wouldn't mind a nice white if you would." she says to Harry. Harry smiles warmly at her and nods, "How about you Sir? And the young couple?"

Eggsy winks to Roxy, "Rose probably has a preference, but I wouldn't mind a nice beer"

Roxy smiles, "A white as well, the house white sounds fine."

The mark answers grumbly, "A scotch then" 

Harry nods and orders everyone their drinks. Merlin nods his head to Eggsy, thanking him for quick thinking.

 

The mark's wife, Alice, takes this ordeal as a chance to start chatting with them and before long their tables have been pushed closer. 

"Your ring is exquisite, it must have cost a fortune!" Alice is cooing over Roxy's ring, "How long have the two of you been married?" 

Roxy smiles lovingly at Eggsy, "Three years and he spoils me rotten." Eggsy smiles back at Roxy and winks. 

Alice smiles and turns to Harry and Merlin, "And the two of you?"

"We've been married ever since it was legal, but we had a small handfasting in 1994, at my clan gathering up in Scotland", Merlin answers quickly. Alice sighs and holds a hand over her heart.

"Oh, that's so romantic", she sighs again. The mark sips his scotch, clearly not as into chatting with strangers. Harry smiles back at Merlin and then turns to Alice. 

"And the two of you?" He asks politely.

"We've been married 20 years, it's actually our anniversary in a few days, we wanted to celebrate", Alice says, and lays a hand over Patrick's. Patrick takes Alice's hand and squeezes it softly. 

"That's lovely! We're also here to celebrate our anniversary", Roxy says, "They have a wonderful spa here and an amazing beach nearby."

Alice beams, "Would you like to go to the beach together some day? All six of us?" 

Harry hums, "I'm not much of a beach goer, I go redder than a ginger on a ship, but Hamish, if you'd like to join them?" 

Roxy squeals, excitedly, and Eggsy has to bite his lip from laughing at her faux enthusiasm. 

"We'd love to come, wouldn't we Gareth?" Roxy smiles at Eggsy and he nods.

"Then it's settled!" Alice smiles at Patrick, "We can make arrangements tomorrow at dinner then, we have a spa day reserved for all of tomorrow."

Merlin nods, "Sounds lovely."

 

"Quick thinking, good work", Merlin says through their comms. Eggsy smiles as he and Roxy lay in bed side by side, "This gives Harry a chance to take a look around their rooms when we're all out."

"Yeah, good work you two as well, didn't know you'd make such a good old married couple", Eggsy grins and Roxy giggles a little. Merlin snorts at the two younger agents.

"I'm afraid it takes a very specific dynamic", Harry grumbles, "But yes, good work, now get some rest you two, we'll see you at breakfast." 

"Good night, Sirs", Eggsy says and cuts off the comms. 

Roxy sighs a little, "You know, Harry and Merlin really could make a good couple. If only they'd see it."

Eggsy laughs, "Yeah, the two of them are the biggest workaholics so it wouldn't even mind much."  
Roxy nods and giggles a little, "Yeah, true."

 

The next day, they all mainly lounge around the pools, Harry does some surveillance and Merlin hacks into the hotel security feed, just to see that they can. Eggsy and Roxy are laying in the sun, side by side. Harry is in some linen pants and a white button down, buttoned open just so that there's a peek of chest hair. 

Merlin is sipping something disgustingly tropical, in some palm tree swimming trunks and a polo shirt, sitting next to Harry.  
"I think I might take a dip in the pool" Merlin says suddenly, setting down his drink, winking at Harry.  
Harry rolls his eyes and takes the polo shirt from Merlin as he takes it off. Merlin goes to take his laps, and Harry finds himself staring at Merlin intently. 

Eggsy points this out to Roxy and grins, "They're gonna fuck by the end of the trip." Eggsy whispers. 

"We can't bet on things like this, they're our bosses!" Roxy hisses to Eggsy.

"You know I'll win so you don't wanna make the losing bet?" Eggsy grins back. Roxy suddenly giggles happily. 

"Yep."

 

The next day they're on their way to the beach, Alice, Patrick, Merlin, Roxy and Eggsy. They spread their towels and Roxy entices Patrick to join her in the ocean, to see if she can get any information out of him. Alice stays on the beach with Eggsy and Merlin.

"It's such a shame your husband couldn't join us, Hamish", Alice says, as she rubs on sunscreen, "He seems like a gentleman."

Merlin scoffs, but his expression softens, "He can be. I've known him since we were both in our twenties and he was as wild as anyone. We've been through a lot, me and Henry. We've helped each other grow up and with that we've learned to love each other fiercely. I couldn't imagine my life without him, truly." 

Eggsy watches Merlin with interest. Merlin has a dreamy look on his face, talking about Harry and Eggsy starts wondering if it can be acting. 

Alice sighs softly, breaking Eggsy's train of thought, "That's so romantic, such a long, loving relationship." 

Merlin smiles lopsidedly, "Well yes, I suppose so. As well as your own." 

Alice blushes at the attention and starts telling about her and Patrick's marriage. 

 

"He's completely clean, there's nothing from our initial report, he's not involved in the drug traffic", Harry sighs over comms in the evening. Roxy is rubbing aloe lotion on her skin and hums. 

"Yeah, seems that way, just a grubby old man, with wife he doesn't deserve", She remarks and lays on the bed next to Eggsy.  
"The trip was a bust then?" Eggsy asks, hugging Roxy close, "When do we go home?"

"We'll stay until the end of the week, consider it a vacation, I know I will", Merlin says and cuts his comms. Harry hums softly as there's rustling his end of the feed.

"As will I. Until tomorrow Kay, Lancelot", Harry says, but before the comms cut away, there's a small smacking sound, as if a kiss being pressed near the mic. 

Eggsy grins at Roxy, "What did I tell you." 

 

On the plane back home, Merlin and Harry are working side by side on a new angle to the drug trafficking, Eggsy and Roxy lounging on the sofa. 

"You two together now?" Eggsy asks the older men casually.

Harry looks up from his work and chuckles, "We should put them out of their misery." Merlin just nods, "We're married. Actually, not just for a case."

Eggsy's jaw falls open and Roxy gasps a, "Shut up."

"None of it was a lie", Merlin says and shows them his ring finger, "These are our actual wedding bands."

"I wanted platinum but the best he would get me was white gold", Harry huffs, "Mizer." 

"Peacock." 

Eggsy and Roxy could not stop staring at their mentors for the entirety of the plane ride.

**Author's Note:**

> This is loooooosely based on the prompt "Trying to set up two people, to find out they've been together for years" 
> 
> Heh, when work simmers down to almost nothing, it's sure as hell that I will fic.  
> Enjoy this mess, my roommate said it was good enough to post so here it is.  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!  
> You can catch me on twitter at @RosieJRowan


End file.
